Sunrider II Twins Of The Sun
by Darkslayer77
Summary: Evan is back with another Galactic adventure where he will find a sibling, a love, and a pain he's never felt before. Sequel to Sunrider
1. Chapter 1

**A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR, FAR AWAY…**

**STAR WARS**

**EPISODE VIII**

**TWINS OF THE SUN**

**With the destruction of the final SITH LORD, DARTH HERA,**

**now known as JEREC, the threat of the**

**SITH'S return now lies in shambles.**

**Hope and prosperity now are relevant in the New Republic**

**The young apprentice EVAN SUNRIDER, with four years**

**of JEDI TRAINING has finally become a**

**JEDI KNIGHT, and is well thought of in**

**the eyes of his JEDI predecessors.**

**Though his past hidden from him, Evan now travels**

**with his master JAINA SOLO to the distant rocky**

**SITH world of KORRIBAN, to banish**

**the memory of the SITH forever…**

**One**

A sleeping Evan woke to a dark room, stretching he sat up. Using the force, he flicked the blinds open from his window. The starry sky of space filled his window. four years, four years of training to become a Jedi. He walked into his bathroom and washed the gunk off his face. He put his robes on and exited his room. As he went up to the bridge of the ship Voyager, he was greeted by his master Jaina Solo. She greeted him with a warm smile.

"How was your sleep?" she asked.

"Better, the dreams have been better" Evan replied. She nodded and put her hand on his shoulder.

"The dreams pass in time, it is always hard the first few years". He yawned and nodded.

"Where are we headed?" he asked. Jaina pointed out the view screen, pointing to a beige world.

"Korriban, the council wants to excavate remaining Sith artifacts. A team is already assembled there under the command of Master Typho". The ship entered the atmosphere and landed into a copper valley. Right away Evan could feel massive Dark Side energies purse through his body. He felt cold, haunted by an unknown presence.

"What is this place?" he asked, his voice no higher then a whisper. Jaina stiffened and breathed.

"The Valley of the Dark Lords, the gravesites of Ancient Sith. The dark side is very strong here, even though no Sith remain. The Only ones left unburied are the half million Sith scattered in the valley below. The Tombs of Sith Lords Marka Ragnos, Naga Sadow, Darth Nilthius and Darth Bane are here in the valley. Evan clutched his Amulet around his neck, which seemed to be burning like it was on fire. He stopped and looked back at Jaina.

"But what of the Sith Freedon Nadd, wasn't he vastly important to Sadow?" Jaina smiled, not only was Evan a gifted Jedi, but he had spent hours studying over historical events concerning past Jedi wars.

"Nadd was important to Sadow, but he is not buried here. He fled before the Battle of Ruusan started, hiding out of the fourth moon of Dxun, near the Onderron system.

For his betrayel and cowardice he was exiled from the Sith, yet still he remains one". Evan exhaled heavily.

"I think I want this to be over as soon as possible". Jaina and Evan filed out onto the dusty ground. They were met by Master Typho and escorted near the area where the artifacts were buried.

"They should be just here, the mystics are coming to bless each item we uncover" said Typho. Jaina nodded and beckoned Evan to start dusting off the items. They mostly consisted of small coins, and pieces of machinery. Jaina wandered off.

"Some of the artifacts are buried just about here. A Korriban Mystic is coming to bless each item". The two of them dug through the pile of history, coins mostly. As Evan shuffled through the items he found a coin, palm sized that fitted the description of his own amulet.

"Master!" he called. "I think I found something". Jaina and Typho came over to him.

"This Sith coin looks exactly like my amulet". Jaina could not ignore the similarity. Nor could she deny the wave of questions and assumptions that Evan was about to pour out.

"Am I a Sith?" Jaina quickly put her hand on his shoulder.

"No Evan, don't you ever think that" she knelt by him.

"You are a good person, and a most gifted Jedi". Evan frowned and sighed. "Then what is this? Why is it similar?". Jaina put her hand on his.

"We will find out together". Evan smiled then Jaina took his amulet and the coin and put them both into her pocket.

"I will hang on to these, so when we get back to Coruscant we can examine them more thoroughly". Evan nodded and looked back off into the sun.

Soon after, Jaina and him walked back to the ship, then left Korriban behind them. Evan sat in his quarters, looking over the history of Korriban. He propped his hand to his head and read the text on his computer screen.

Korriban-twelfth planet in the system, composed of 7 moons from Iiego to Lumar. Korriban is a desert planet, geographically rocky and mostly a cliff based planet. It holds one of the most closely guarded secrets in the history of the Jedi Order. Not only did great Sith lords ruled here, but evidence suggests that the residents of Korriban were taken control of by a "Dark Side Symbiot" making the Sith dark side affected. This secret was found out very recently by Jedi scientist and Sith historian Pi Ro Lakk, a Selforn from the planet Argonia. Lakk says that if this Symbiot didn't join with the Sith, then the Light vs. Dark wars would never have happened.

Evan was still confused, not only did he not get any useful information about his amulet, but Jaina might know something about it. He decided that he would question her when she woke the following morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

The morning came and went. Jaina and Evan ate together in relative silence. Jaina could sense that Evan was confused and lost because of his whole Sith Hypothesis. But she would not tell him the story of his families history, and how important he was to the Jedi. In his blood and mind he contained a secret deep in side his subconscious. Not even Luke knew until that fateful day when Jaina ran him over with her speeder. Jaina could feel the anger within her apprentice, but she let it go. He did have a right to be angry time after time of Jaina avoiding the delicate subject of his past, and his parents.

As they returned to Coruscant they were met by the members of the Jedi High Council. Masters Kyp Durron, Jaina's older brother Jacen, and Luke Skywalker. Jaina pulled her uncle by the shoulder and moved aside.

"Uncle I do not know what I am going to do about Evan. He continues to question me about his past. I feel much confusion, and anger in him. and I will not let him fall like his father did". Luke steadied her and calmed her.

"I don't doubt that He is falling slowly to the dark side even as we speak. Tonight I am off, and I shall invite Evan to my chambers. Remember Jaina, I too was falling when my past caught up with me. Do not worry, Evan is headstrong and has much to learn, but he knows not to dwell on this anger".

Jaina took Luke's comforting words too lightly. She wouldn't let her apprentice fall. She cared too much for him. As the group of Jedi moved on to their speeders Evan went to his own, waved to his master and flew off into the maze of tall buildings. As he sped through the upper cities skylights his mind wandered to the questions. Who were his Parents? What was his past? He indeed needed to learn these things. Fams had told him various storied about what his parents did.

More and more they sounded outrageous as the next. First Fams had said that his parents died after he was born in an accident. Then he told him they were Holonet stars and couldn't have him ruin their careers so they gave him up for adoption. In his own mind Evan thought his parents were dead. As he drifted through the sky he was cut off by another speeder, the impact was hard and Evan's speeder whirled out of his control, falling deep into the Undercity of Coruscant.

Jaina was walking swiftly through the Jedi temple in search of her apprentice. She had called out his name numerous times when visiting his room, because he was late for a transaction from the Council. Filled with worry, Jaina felt her heart was pounding out of her chest.

"He has to be somewhere" she thought. She decided to take a speeder to search, even though Luke and his wife Mara were already searching half of the upper city flats. Jaina went to a consol and saw that Evan had taken a speeder from the docking bays of the Temples sky port. She jumped into one of the silver speeder and flicked a switch, turning the repulsorlift engines to full burn. Not only did she worry, but she also couldn't bear the thought of Evan dead. She raced past other speeders as she sped into a dive, going well past the speed limit. She would find him, and she hoped of all hopes that he was alright.

Evan woke with a start, his head ached and throbbed from what he thought was a very traumatic blow to the head. As he looked around his surroundings he found himself in a dark room, Bacta healing dressings on his abdomen and chest. A figure sat in the corner, smoking. The figure knelt next to him and a gentle female voice moved through his head.

"Easy son, you've had a busy day". Evan's eyes whirred and rolled.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice slightly higher then a whisper.

"Your safe, I recovered you from the crashed speeder, your deep in the Undercity. And by my right hand, your beginning to heal quite nicely". He looked at her, feeling himself grow strong in the Force and he sat up.

"Who are you?" he asked. He could finally make out her features. She was young, not a day over twenty five, older then Evan by 3 years but her beauty was nonetheless amazing. A hood was draped over her head, and her long red curly hair dropped over each side of her head. Her blue eyes pierced his own, moving gently from side to side.

"My name is Elizabeth" she said as she handed Evan a glass of healing fluid. He drank and gagged, it didn't taste very nice. As Elizabeth turned he saw something around her neck flicker in the firelight. Instantly he thought of his amulet, as quick as a whip he grabbed and held it in his hand.

"Where did you get this?" he demanded. The woman grabbed it back as quick as Evan took it.

"Don't touch it, this is a sacred heirloom from my family. It was passed on by my mother. But a further mystery I have yet to figure out is why a Jedi happens to land in my lap in the Undercity". Evan reached for his equipment, but a lance of pain up his side kept him from moving far. Elizabeth pushed him back down.

"You have a few broken ribs so lie back while the Bacta takes effect". Evan did so, and spoke.

"Who are you really"? Elizabeth laughed quietly.

"You know you ask a lot of questions for a Jedi" she smiled. Evan shrugged and smiled back.

"I suppose I owe you my thanks for the rescue". She shook her head.

"I heal sick people here in the Undercity, I never thought I would heal a Jedi". Evan looked back to her neck, her Amulet did look extremely like his own. Elizabeth took her amulet out and showed it to him.

"Do you know the legend of the Sunriders?" she asked him gently. Evan shook his head, but was eager to know. Elizabeth looked at him, and back to her amulet.

"It concerns a Family legend, a foretelling now more then a thousand years old. Two children of the Sunrider line, a boy and a girl, would meet. With this meeting the two together, combined with the Force would be the ultimate Jedi in the Universe. Far more powerful then the Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Yoda combined. But because of the Sith, the Sunriders needed to be kept in secret and in hiding. For more then a thousand years they were hunted, and killed. Until the last remaining woman and her husband of the Sunrider line were left. The woman did have two children, a boy and a girl". Evan sat up, wincing then looked deeply into Elizabeth's eyes. She showed sadness and tears welled in her sapphire eyes.

"And now since my mother and father are gone, I'm the last Sunrider". Evan put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, your not" Elizabeth looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean"?

"I think you just found your brother".


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Jaina had been looking for Evan for two days now. Luke had all sorts of scanning teams searching high and low for her apprentice. Luke cam up to Jaina and sighed.

"I'm sorry, there's no trace of Evan or his speeder. We searched everywhere for him, but our best bet is that he's off planet". Jaina's eyes began to tear, but she quickly wiped her eyes out of sight from the other Jedi. This was not the way of the Jedi, attachment was forbidden. Screw the rules, Luke is married she thought. She quickly without a word to Luke, got into her speeder and left.

Evan was healed the following morning. Both he and Elizabeth were to ascend into the Upper city of Coruscant as soon as Evan could contact transport. Elizabeth was going to be tested to be a Jedi, she was Evan's sister after all. And she made it clear that Evan and herself were the last of the Sunriders.

"Are you ready to go"? Evan asked.

"Nearly, do you have transport"?

"I'm contacting them now". Evan pulled out a comm.

"Echo three two seven nine to Jedi temple, care of the old folks home". The ear piece was static but soon cleared up.

"This is Luke, Evan where are you"? Evan smiled.

"I'm somewhere in the Undercity, sending you my coordinates now".

"We'll send a detachment. Evan, it's good to hear from you". Evan smiled.

"As with you master, over and out". Soon after the transmission a squadron of Y-Wings came to pick them up. As soon as one Y-Wing landed Jaina jumped out, and ran to her apprentice. Evan was confused but was soon in an airtight embrace. Jaina's eyes blossoming with tears.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" she said immediately. Evan smiled and let her go.

"Master I want you to meet someone". Evan gestured for Elizabeth to come forward.

"Jaina solo, meet Elizabeth Sunrider". Jaina stopped cold, and looked back up at Evan.

"That's right, she's my sister". Jaina smiled and took her hand.

"It's an honor to meet you Elizabeth". Elizabeth smiled and shook Jaina's hand.

"The honor is mine, always a pleasure to meet a Jedi. Not to mention a master! Evan's told me so much". Jaina's eyebrow lifted and she looked at Evan.

"Did he? Well that's nice of him. come on you two, Luke is waiting". Elizabeth gasped.

"Luke? You mean Luke Skywalker? Savior of the Galaxy?". Evan laughed and they left with the dust in their wake. But a dark figure, hooded and cloaked watched them. His hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. The figure pulled out a comm. system. And in a sickly robotic voice he spoke.

"They have found each other, we have to move quickly. prepare the Legion, we strike soon".

Evan and his sister stood outside of the Jedi council chamber. Elizabeth was groomed and wore a brown robe, her flaming red hair was tied in a delicate knot behind her head. Evan smiled, and could see and feel that she was anxious.

"Elizabeth relax, take a deep breath". She went over to him and whispered.

"Are you about to meet the savior of the Galaxy for the first time! I feel like my heart might thump out of my chest". Evan rolled his eyes.

"Just be calm, we're here to judge if you could be a Jedi like me". Evan could see as soon as he spoke that her excitement increased tenfold. The familiar chime sounded at the door console and the two of them went in.

Evan stood with his sister in front of Luke. They bowed and Evan spoke.

"Master". Luke who was obviously very displeased, nodded.

"I'm glad to know you are alright, but the resources for your rescue cost me time and effort to find you. What you should have done was contact myself or your master, you lack discipline". Luke started, then he looked over to Jaina. She straightened her body and spoke clearly and preciously.

"He still has much to learn about the living Force master, but he is ready. He is an accomplished swordsman and can use the Force like I have never seen in an apprentice before". Luke then looked at Evan and Elizabeth.

"With the meeting of you both, there can be no denying that this was the will of the Force. Evan, Jaina has pushed the notion of your mastership". Evan gulped, but stood firm. Luke smiled and stood with the rest of the council.

"Evan, I grant you the promotion, to Jedi Master". And with a fast flick of his green bladed Lightsaber, Evan's Padawan hair curl was snipped.

"For your first task, you will be training your sister". Elizabeth beamed and Evan stood to the side while she kneeled.

"Elizabeth Sunrider, do you choose to follow the ways of the Jedi"? she nodded quickly.

"Remember, the path of a Jedi is hard, and you will experience difficulties of unnamed proportions throughout your training. But you will have your Master, to guide you in the coming years. Welcome young Sunrider, to the Jedi". Elizabeth stood and bowed.

"Thank you Lu…Master". Luke smiled and deactivated his lightsaber.

"This council is adjourned, may the Force be with you, Evan may I see you as moment". Evan nodded and looked at his former master, who did not return his gaze. He could feel through the Force that a form of sadness was in her. He looked at Luke.

"Master, why has Jaina been sad since I became a Master". Luke smiled.

"I'm surprised you don't know already. She loves you". The words stung Evan's heart and warmed it. Luke sighed and looked in his eyes.

"Love is a dangerous thing for a Jedi to have Evan. Possession is forbidden. But there are some rules that can be bent. But remember, if you choose to love her, remember the dangers". Evan shook his head.

"I never knew she felt this way". Luke looked at him.

"Do you not feel the same? Evan I've seen you with her, and I see the love in your eyes. Be gentle with her, but go to her". Evan smiled and nodded. Elizabeth moved to his side and they left the council chambers.

Evan sighed and put the thoughts of Jaina out of his mind for now. He had a Padawan now, so he needed to teach. He brought Elizabeth to the Temples gardens and sat her down where he had sat years before.

"Your first day of training is now, and I am your Master. I will be training you from now on. But you may ask any of the other masters questions you may have to help you". Elizabeth nodded. Evan put his hands in a cup and sat cross-legged.

"I want you to close your eyes. Erase any questions or thought. Only hear the wind. Smell the flowers and the air. Clear your mind". Elizabeth did so and Evan sensed a calm surround her.

"Very good. Now take out all feeling, and feel the Force run through you. Let it fill you up". Elizabeth breathed easily. Evan now sensed her through the Force, closing his eyes he felt through her, feeling her grasp the Force like a river, rushing in to meet her. Evan stopped, he got up and drew his lightsaber.

"Elizabeth get behind me" he said forcefully. She did so as five cloaked figures moved into the garden. Four of them carried proton shielded Vibro swords. One of them pushed a button and ignited a flame colored lightsaber. Evan let the Force travel through him and he ignited his ocean blue lightsaber. Around Evan and Elizabeth they moved into a semicircle and surrounded them.

"Hand over the girl Jedi" one of them said in a robotic amplified voice. Evan smirked.

"If you want her you will have to get through me". The figures attacked all at once, but time slowed down as Evan saw them coming. Through the Force he bound himself to his lightsaber and attacked. Within a few seconds into the fight, two of the cloaked figures were not bearing heads, as Evan lightsaber swiped once. With a motion of his hand he twirled his lightsaber and thrust it into another figure. In fifteen seconds he managed to kill three of five. A figure rushed toward Elizabeth and raised his blade for a flourish. Evan moved his hand into a stop signal and through the Force he pushed the figures form off the edge of the tower, screaming the figure fell to its doom.

The lightsaber clad figure moved against Evan until they formed a circle. The figure sidestepped and through his full weight into a two handed strike from the left. Evan easily whipped his blade around and deflected the blow. With the motion of his block he twirled his blade around his head and swung from his elbow. The figure put his lightsaber behind his head and deflected the blow, then with a step to the right and swung again. Evan dodged and lunged. Another block as the Figure lunged as well, mimicking a move that Evan had made. He blocked and blocked, and the duel moved on to a teetering platform on a crane. Evan looked at the wires that hung the platform in place and took a step to the right, cutting each wire as he advanced on his attacker. The figure stumbled and fell, hanging on to the platforms swinging sides. Evan stood above him, the tip of his blade now focused on the figures left hand.

"Who are you"? Evan shouted as speeder gathered around him, he saw Jaina running, her purple lightsaber ignited. The figure just smiled,

"Your time will come Sunrider, you will fall like the rest of your line" then with no consequence the figure let go. Evan jumped and landed back onto the platform and Elizabeth and Jaina came to them.

"Who were they"? Elizabeth asked. Evan shook his head and deactivated his lightsaber.

"I don't know, whoever they were they wanted us". Jaina nodded and put her lightsaber back into her belt.

"I'm just glad your okay" she smiled then started to leave. Elizabeth looked back at Evan.

"What are you doing? Go get her!" he didn't know what to do but ran after her.

"Jaina!" he called out. she stopped and faced him, looking confused. Evan had never done this but instinct took over. Jaina was very surprised, and somewhat relived at the next turn of events. Evan took her into a tight embrace and kissed her. Elizabeth stood shocked, but smiled nevertheless. The sun set between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

In the next month was easy going. Not much excitement after the raid on Evan and Elizabeth, but Elizabeth was performing outstanding deeds even before Evan had learned how to lift a boulder. She constantly kept getting things that took Evan much longer when he had trained. She had crafted her very first lightsaber, which glowed a brilliant sky blue, just like her brothers. Plus it was apparent that Jaina and Evan were now in love. Luke and Mara had envied them, and it was familiar to them like it was to breathing.

That was how Luke and Mara had started as well. In the next year Elizabeth was moving on to bigger and better things, and Evan was becoming immensely proud of his new apprentice. They had been everywhere, and soon they became more than brother and sister, they became a team. Luke however needed to steer Evan and Elizabeth, the prophecy said now that they were together, they were the most powerful Jedi in the Galaxy. But now he needed more guidance, from an old friend

Luke entered the Jedi Temple on Yavin, moving over the pillars of the destroyed temple walls. And found the momument to an old Jedi. And a friend.

He touched the cold stone and found the inscription that still said.

**To the great Jedi**

**Obi Wan Kenobi**

**May he rest within**

**The Force**

He smiled and looked beyond his statue.

"How did you know I was here old friend"? he asked. A whisp image of a man, clad in the Old Republic Jedi robes. And had grey hair and beard.

"I've always known your presence Luke, that you already know". Luke smiled and sat, Obi Wans form sitting next to him.

"How are things by the way"? Luke shrugged, and sighed.

"Everything seems fine, the Sunriders have been reunited and are both Jedi, and peace is in the Galaxy". Obi wan shifted his face, concerned.

"Then why have you come"? Luke frowned and bit his lip.

"I can't help but figure out that, I don't know that things are too perfect. Since the Yuuhzan Vong were destroyed, I guess I'm…" he stopped.

"Bored"? Luke nodded, there were no enemies, the Galaxy didn't need saving, but the attack by the hooded figures, which still hadn't been seen since.

"Yes, I mean I don't mean to sound odd, but its true, every since the attack a year ago, the mystery deepens". Obi Wan shrugged.

"And Evan Sunrider killed them yes?" Luke nodded. Then sighed, but a shock hit him in the back of the head, and he fell unconscious.

Coruscant was in high alert when the news of Luke's disappearance reached the High Council. Jedi were now scouring every inch of the galaxy to find its lost Jedi. Evan and Elizabeth waited impatiently in the lounge of the Jedi Order. A familiar chime sounded and Evan walked into the room. Kyp Durron now sat in the center chair of the circular room, looking over old data files when he saw them.

"Ah Evan, good. I have come across data to the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker. His ship still remains on Yavin, but where in the system we knew not. Until this new information came to us via Master Ment". Kyp gestured to a recording and it played continuously. Kyotan Ment was badly wounded, but still was fighting off laser blasts that came his way. The static was too much for any real dialogue, but the recording managed to skip out two words. "_Massasz...Vila!" _The recording came to an abrupt halt when the smoking carcass of Kyotan Ment covered the recording. Evan felt Elizabeth's emotions becoming apparent.

"We have to do something!" she said eagerly. Evan looked at her, "No Elizabeth, this message could well lead us into a trap, be mindful my young padawan, nothing is as it seems to be". Kyp smiled.

"But she is correct in one thing, we must go to Massas Vila and rescue master Luke and Master Ment. Evan, take Elizabeth and a bastion of troops to rescue them". Kyp stood and bowed, then the Sunrider's left the room. Kyp sat back down and Jacen Solo folded his hands. "You do know what your doing right? Luke's kidnapping is obviously bait, and sending the two most powerful Jedi in the universe to save Luke? They'll need backup". Kyp smirked, "They can take care of themselves"


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

A Star cruiser entered the Vila system, not wedge shaped like the Imperial Star Destroyer, but bulky. Two ARC fighters moved out of the launch bay and into the blackness of space. Evan sat in the cockpit of the ARC fighter, moving the controls of the pitch to manual. he moved his finger to his ear and keyed the COM.

"Now Elizabeth once we've entered the atmosphere just ride alongside my left flank and watch for enemy fighters, this could be a trap". Elizabeths cocky voice smirked back. "Yes master, don't worry I'll cover you". The two fights moved in between each other and the entered the atmosphere. The fighters quickly skim the horizon and moved into a low canyon. Evan sensed that something wasn't right.

"Echo one to Echo two, I've got a bad feeling about this, pull out and stay behind me. I smell a trap". Elizabeth's voice came over the COM. "Yes master". Evan quickly moved and punched a few commands into his detection system, expanding it's bandwidth to 20 kilometers. Elizabeth's fighter lifted off the canyons mouth and into the air. "Flying above you master" she said. Evan veered in and out of the canyon, then a blip came on his detection screen. Evan smirked and veered left. "Just as I thought, a trap". In the next moment more blips appeared on his screen. More then seventy of the the craft encircled him. A crackle on his COM came into attention.

"You will follow us Jedi or we will shoot you down". Evan sighed, "No need to be pushy". Elizabeth secured a private COM. "Master your surrounded, I'm going in".

"No! Go back to the cruiser and signal for backup, then locate my beacon" Evan said sharply back into the COM. There was a moment of silence, then. "Yes master". Evan felt her presence dwindle as her fighter moved back to the atmosphere. The crablike fighters moved in and flanked Evan's fighter on all sides.

"You will follow us Jedi", said a mangled voice. The ARC fighter moved into a small crater and touched down. Dark armored men surrounded the ship, blasters raised. Evan shut down the ARC fighter and moved out of the craft, men came up to him. "You weapon" the figure said, his hand outstretched. without a word Evan withdrew his lightsaber and handed it over to the figure. "Right this way Jedi"

Elizabeth moved her ARC fighter into a landing pattern and hailed the cruiser. "This is Echo two, Echo one has infiltrated the construct a, requesting back up" A quick silence then the carrier moved into an orbiting position. Elizabeth banked her fighter and flew past the bridge, moving down its bow. more ships emerged from its aft deck, landing craft with soldiers moved into the atmosphere with Elizabeth's fighter. an alarm rang on Elizabeth's COM. "Bravo company one, we have incoming fighters. Red squadron move in and Blue squadron follow the troop ships in, give them cover fire". Elizabeth watched as over twenty fighters moved in with six bulky transports, heading for Evan's fighter. Elizabeth and her squadron moved towards the incoming fighters. She sighed, felt the force flow through her and banked.

Evan paced as the energy field holding him in his cell flickered. They had taken his lightsaber and most of his equipment. As he found out, he would be executed if he didn't cooperate, and he had no intention of cooperating. An explosion rocked his cell and bits of debris punched a hole through the wall next to him. He heard blaster fire from up above, and closed his eyes, concentrating on the incoming occupants. They were part of the Fleet he was sure, and Elizabeth as instructed had called for back up. He smirked as the energy shield flickered again and died, one of the generators must have been hit. He waited until his guard came to make his moved, he sidestepped and hit the guard to his left with his fist. He took the Vibrospear from the guards grasp and hit then next guard across the faceplate. Then with a swipe he smashed the door controls and moved outside.

Elizabeth fired the lasers on her fighter once again, taking down another enemy fighter. The turbo lasers from the cliff face where Evan was, there was a crackle on her COM. "Elizabeth do you read, this is Evan, I'm coming out of the hangar bay with our army". Elizabeth sighed with relief, but a turbo laser blew her right wing off.

Evan could sense that Elizabeth was in trouble, and as soon as he had entered on of the orbital dropships he saw a fighter trailing smoke. "We need to take off now!" The rest of the troopers made way into the ship and took off. Evan fought his way to the cockpit and pointed out over the cliff face. "Follow that smoke!"

She wrestled with the controls of her ARC fighter's controls as it veered into another rock face. She was thankful that the fighters armor plating was strong enough to hold against another wall. She clicked her emergency beacon and braced herself. She fought to remain conscious as the fighter crashed head on into another cliff and spun, landing hard into a crescent shaped crevice down below the canyon's edge. blood trickled from her forehead, and she slumped against the controls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Luke woke in the hospital ship aboard the Republic ship _Adamant Horizon_. He sighed as the sleep sedative wore off. Evan stood near his bedside along with Luke's wife Mara.

"Master Skywalker, it's good to see you" Evan said softly as he shook Luke's hand. "What happened?" Evan moved toward and view screen and pushed a series of controls. schematics moved across the screen and Evan started.

"Myself and Elizabeth went to scout these canyons, Elizabeth stayed above me and moved into stealth mode on her fighter. about twenty unidentified ships surrounded me and took me into their base here" Evan pointed and moved his finger around the area of the mesa. "Then Elizabeth called for backup when my emergency transponder went off, our forces attacked and destroyed most of their defenses". Luke rubbed his eyes, "How many casualties for both sides?" Evan took out a personal file and clicked a few buttons. "The enemy took moderate casualties when we assaulted the mesa, we suffered minimal damage to our ships, and twenty of our soldiers died". Luke surveyed the room and looked back at Evan. "And Elizabeth?" Evan gulped and fought to regain his composure. "Our scouts have been unable to find her, but... Master I want to take an ARC fighter and scout more". Luke nodded, "I expected as much. Go and may the Force be with you". Evan nodded and left the room

Evan placed the last of his gear into the rear of his fighter. The Captain moved forward and cleared his throat. "You wont have a lot of fuel Master Sunrider. Even if you did it would take weeks to find her ship in-amongst these canyons, and you only have enough supplies to last a week anyhow". Evan sighed and looked back at the Captain. "I understand, but she is alive, and I will find her". EVan took a moment to review his supplies and equipment, and shook the Captains hand. The Captain sighed and tightly shook Evan's hand. "May the Force be with you master Sunrider". With that Evan climbed over the hull of his craft, sat in the cockpit and started the flight sequence. The Captain moved back as the ARC fighter moved out of the hangar bay and into the darkness of space. The Captain took out a cigar, lit it, and whispered. "God speed Jedi, god speed".

Evan moved out of the hangar and typed in an approach vector to the atmosphere of Massas Vila. He hoped against hope that she was still alive. Even though his instincts knew better, he would find her ship with her alive and well inside it, or her dead body in its cockpit. He sighed, looked at his amulet, and started off into the rocky canyons edges.

**The End**

**Written by Darkslayer77**

**Based on the works of George Lucas**


End file.
